


Mr. Nurse

by RantingFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But I'm tagging him anyways, Germany's in there a little bit, Nurse AU, Prussia's only in one scene as well, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantingFangirl/pseuds/RantingFangirl
Summary: Feliciano knew that his brother would hate him for it, but this was going to go viral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for 2016 SpaMano Week, though I've had it outlined since November. Due to this, this fic fits none of the prompts for the week. But I'm doing it anyways because I want to contribute!
> 
> Also, I would like to mention that this is loosely based off the "Marry Me" video, so you should check it out after reading. It's hilarious. I hope you all enjoy!

Feliciano paced across the floor of the visiting room, back and forth, back and forth. The other people sitting in the room were glancing at him, worry, confusion, and flat-out annoyance on  
their faces. He didn’t care, though, and ignored them. This was important.

The large metal double doors on the other side flung open, and a blond man with a white, flowing coat walks out. He stops, scanning the room.

“Feliciano Vargas?” he calls out, continuing to search. Feliciano stops pacing.

“Here,” his says, walking up to the doctor. Slowly, gathering the courage, he asks, “How is he?”  
The doctor smiled, a small one with no teeth shown. “he’s perfectly fine. Only suffered a displaced fracture in the right arm and a couple bruises to go with it. We did have to place him under general anesthesia for the surgery, but I would be shocked if we had even a minor complication.”

“Thank god,” Feliciano breathed. A shower of relief went through him, coursing from head to toe. When he had gotten a call from the local hospital, saying that his eldest brother had been caught in a head-on collision… He didn’t want to think about that. Lovino was still alive and kicking.  
Feliciano raised his head up to the doctor. “Thank you so much, Doctor…” he trailed, looking for a name badge. “Beilschmidt! Thank you so much! But, um, do you think I could go see him? See Lovino?”

Doctor Beilschmidt nodded. “He’s in the Post-anesthesia Recovery room. We’ll need you to go by our anti-bacterial procedures, but you’re free to visit. Beilschmidt turned towards the door before facing back to Feliciano. "Please, follow me.”  
He did so, going through the metal doors Doctor Beilschmidt entered the visiting room with just minutes before, into the bright, sterile, white hallways. As they walked, the doctor delved into the extras that would come with Lovino’s care: costs, symptoms to look out for, physical therapy, things needed to be done at home, and things of the like.

After going through, “anti-bacterial procedures”, which consisted of nothing more than washing hands and putting on a pair of gloves, Feliciano was finally able to see his brother.

As Doctor Beilschmidt opened the door to “Mr. Vargas’ bay”, as he had called it, Feliciano pushed through, planning to run in and hug his brother, telling him how relieved he was, and how worried he had been.

“Lovin-” he stopped. There, lying in the hospital bed, with his broken arm in its mesh sling, he himself in his hospital gown, was Lovino. The only thing odd, besides the entire situation they were in, was the fact that Lovino was giggling. Like an infatuated schoolgirl who had spoken to her crush. But, in this case, the object of his brother’s laughter was the nurse on the opposite side of Lovino, crouched down, a goofy smile and an amused expression on his face.  
Feliciano looked back at Doctor Beilschmidt, a look of suspicion on his face. “Are you sure that only his arm was broken?”

Beilschmidt, surprised at the sudden question, nodded once. “Yes, I am completely sure. The general anesthesia that we had given Mr. Vargas is most likely the cause of his… personality change.” The doctor excused himself, walking further into the room, filling out a large clipboard, before exiting out of the room, all of the nurses besides the one at Lovino’s side in tow.

Slowly stepping towards the hospital bed, Feliciano set his hand on the rail. “Lovino?” he said, almost whispering his name. The giggling ceased, the smiling nurse jerking his head up.  
Lovino looked at him, narrowing his eyes then opening them wide. He raised his right arm, starting to wave it in the air. ‘Feli!“ he dragged on his name before bursting into laughter. The nurse grinned, dodging Lovino’s still waving hand at the same time.

"This is… this is…” he paused, a hurt expression on his face as he looked towards the nurse, whose grin had turned to concern. Lovino, pouting the entire time, grumbled, “you know my name, but I don’t know yours. It’s not fair!”

The nurse let out a breath, his smile returning. “I’m Antonio. I’m your nurse until you’re let out!” He stood, shaking Feliciano’s hand firmly while reintroducing himself. A gasp sounded, and the two looked down to see Lovino, silent, eyes staring into space towards the wall.  
Lovino perked up, giggling as he took Antonio’s hand, bringing the nurse back down to a crouch. He smiled at Antonio, before declaring, “Your name suits you.” giving a nod of confirmation, as if establishing it as fact.

“I’m glad you think so, Lovino,” Antonio nodding towards Feliciano, who had pulled his phone out of his pocket, a silent request to take a video.

Pressing the button on his camera, Feliciano asked, “How long until the anesthesia goes away?”

“About an hour, or so. Didn’t give him that big of a dose,” the nurse replied, pushing the sleeve of his smock to check his watch. “Yeah, 'bout an hour.”  
Lovino snorted. “Annie-zee-sha. What a funny word.” He seemed pleased with himself, and even more so when Antonio tipped his head back, letting out a loud bark of laughter.

The room fell silent, but it wasn’t long until Lovino was pawing on Antonio. “

"Toniii! I want to tell you a secret!”

Antonio leaned in. “What’s your secret?”

Lovino turned away from the nurse, facing towards Feliciano. Then, yelling loud enough that those in the hallway could hear, he exclaimed, “Toni, I love you soooo much!” before making small pecks of kissing noises.

Feliciano couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, Antonio doing the same while Lovino scrunched up his face in confusion. His phone shaking, Feliciano slapped his other hand over his mouth in attempt to contain the laughter.

“Toni. Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, Lovino,” another fit of breathless laughter,“ but you are just too funny!”  
Lovino pouted. “But I told you I love you”

Feliciano stepped up, gliding his fingers through his brother’s hair, it being messier than the way it was usually styled. “He knows, Lovi, he knows.”  
But Lovino wasn’t listening. “Toni! Tell me that you-” he stopped. Lifting his working and unbound arm, Lovino rubbed the fabric on Antonio’s arm, the previous topic forgotten.

It wasn’t until then that Feliciano noticed the nurse’s uniform. With a green base color, the top and bottom were covered in cartoon-like tomatoes organized in rows and columns. Feliciano dropped his shoulders with a sigh. Here we go.

“Toni?” Lovino whispered, almost too quiet and soft for Feliciano to hear. “You like tomatoes?”

“Yes! I love them!”

There was a long pause, Lovino still rubbing the nurse’s uniform between his fingers. He stopped, pulling his hand away.

“Toni?”

“Yes, Lovino?”

“I want. Your schmuck.”

“My schmuck?”

“Your schmuck.”

Confused, Antonio looked down, playing with his buttons, glancing at his shoes, anything to try to find his “schmuck”. Understanding dawned on his face, Antonio lifting his head up to say, “Ah! You want my smock!”

Lovino smiled, nodding his head in approval. “Mmhmm,” he hummed, “I love you and your schmuck.”

He closed his eyes, humming in no particular pattern whatsoever as Feliciano pulled up a chair. Tapping his fingers, Lovino stopped humming, and instead opted to start singing, “Lovino and Antonio, sitting in a tree…”. He then stopped movement altogether, his eyes jerking open as he turned to Antonio.

“Toni! I have an idea!”

“Hm?” Antonio leaned down next to the bed, grabbing and unscrewing the cap to a bottle of water before taking a swig.

“Let’s get married!”

Antonio coughed, his free hand, the other still being in Lovino’s grip, flying up to his mouth to prevent spewing water. He coughed as Lovino continued to talk, Feliciano not making the situation better by trying to control his laughter.

“Yup, we’re getting married. I would like a red wedding ring, Toni. Don’t forget. A red wedding ring. Lilies and Carnations would be our flowers. Don’t you think they would look well together, Toni? Hmm, I guess you could be my best man, Feli, or maybe I could use Roman, but Toni, you would have to-”

“Wait, wait, wait! Since when have we been getting married?”

“Since now, Toni. I love you soo much! I told you that!”

“I know you said that! But when did I say yes?”

Feliciano sat there, watching the two as they went back and forth, Lovino talking about their love and Antonio denying that he even loved him back. Antonio had forgotten that this was all being caught on video, Lovino never realizing it in the first place.

If Lovino saw this video, he would be so embarrassed, he would crawl into a hole, living his life as a hermit, never to see the sunlight again. If he saw the video.  
And he would, because it was going to go viral.

 

Antonio closed the back door to the hospital, the warm air of July afternoon hitting his face. He huffed, leaning back against the wall. A chuckle.

“Disobedient patient?” Gilbert, a first responder and friend of his.

“A clingy patient.”

“Really?”

“He wanted my 'schmuck’”

Another chuckle.

After saying probably a thousand times that, “No, Lovino, we are not getting married,” his lunch break had started. He then spent five minutes trying to get the patient off his arm. Lovino might have only used one of his, but every time Antonio had pulled him off, he had just latched on again. The brother wasn’t helping either, just taking it all on video.

Gilbert did a short whistle, then took a bite into his sandwich, They normally ate lunch together in the short time they had, but Francis, the third member and the only official doctor of the group, was in a procedure, and dealing with Vargas had taken up most of Antonio’s time.  
Never mind that Lovino Vargas was one of the hottest people he had ever seen in his life, everyone has to eat!

He pulled up his watch, checking the time. Already walking away, he said, 

“Lunch time’s almost over. I want to get a walk in before I have to go back inside that gloomy hospital. Meet me at the bar Friday night?”

Crumbling the wrap of paper his sandwich was in, Gilbert called out from behind him, “Sure thing. I’ll get Francey-pants and Kirkland to join up with us. See you around, man.”

“Bye.”

Antonio walked around the side of the gray building, listening to the birds and the sway of the wind. The hospital board tried so desperately to make the place seem nice and inviting, and while he appreciated their efforts, he had to say that they failed miserably. Trees, flowers, and fresh cement in the parking lot did not make him want to come here every day, but it helped.

Sitting on a bench in the “garden”, which was really just a pile of flowers soon to be dead from the summer heat, a grumbling man, with his left arm in a blue sling, leaned forward, staring at the birds. Antonio strolled up to the man, stopping just close enough to cast a shadow over him. Lovino Vargas.

Without even looking at him, Lovino said, “Piss off, Feliciano.”

A complete wonder general anesthesia was, to take a man, turn him into a gushing little thing that declares his love to random unsuspecting nurses and plans weddings said nurse didn’t agree to, only to spit him out angry and pouting.

“He took the next step. "What if I’m not Feliciano? Then can I stay?”

Lovino froze before letting out the most creative and colorful curse Antonio had ever heard. He turned towards him, those beautiful hazel eyes full of anger and embarrassment. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” he said, taking the chance to sit down next to Lovino. “Feeling better than before?”

Flush building on his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Oh, so you saw the video?”

Clenched fist. “Of course I did.”

“Well, if you did, then you should know about your proposal.” Lovino turned his head. “I must admit that was a bit forward.” Antonio smiled. “Let’s just start at square one,” he said, handing him the paper that’s been in his pocket for hours, before getting up and strolling away.

 

Lovino unfolded the paper, confusion on his face.  
                                                 
Mr. Nurse  
XXX-XXX-XXXX

“Bastard,” Lovino growled, pulling out his wallet. He could have sworn that he heard a deep laugh while he shoved the paper in.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed my contribution to SpaMano week. It was actually really fun to write this. Like I said in the "Nifty Author's Note" at the top, this story doesn't go with the prompt, but I still did it anyway, just to contribute.
> 
> I did as much research as I could for this fic. Seriously, an entire page on my browser history has the word "Anesthesia" in every page. I also googled different types of broken arms and types of car accidents.
> 
> For those of you who are reviewing (please do), I have a request for you. With this story, I tried to be a bit more descriptive than my previous ones. Was it a hit, and should I continue doing it, or was it a miss, and should I just go back to the way it kind of was in "Finally"?
> 
> Thank you so much everyone, for reading "Mr. Nurse"! I hope you all have a nice morning, day, and evening!


End file.
